


Disbelief

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas returns unexpectedly, and their reunion goes about as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "I've Missed You Kiss."

At first, Lavellan almost didn’t believe her eyes; despite how she might have felt personally, the Inquisition persisted after Corypheus’s defeat, and after she’d returned to her chambers at the battle’s conclusion, she doubted she’d see or hear from Solas - not anytime soon, anyway.

Wisps and spirits liked to take on his form in her dreams, but this was no dream; Lavellan had frozen in her doorway, a telltale silhouette hovering on one of her balconies, back turned towards her. Part of her feared the figure would dissipate if she took another step, but how would she ever know if she did nothing but stare?

She kept her footsteps quiet despite herself - why would he appear only to run at the first sign of her? - though as she drew closer, her heart pounded more loudly in her ears. All she could recall were the painful memories of the spring in Crestwood, of the pained dilemma in his eyes, of returning  _alone_  to Skyhold with a sagging spirit comparable only to how she felt at the destruction of Haven. 

"Solas." Lavellan hadn’t even realized she’d spoken until he turned to face her; "Why are you here?" Perhaps…perhaps it would be easier, _simpler_  somehow, to hold him at arm’s length - drawing close to him had only gotten her burned, and though the wound still hurt, it would heal in time. 

Lavellan pretended not to see the way his lips pursed, how his eyebrows drew together, or the twitch in his fingers and the stiffness in his arms; this would have been so much easier if he’d never come back, if she’d never allowed herself to dwell on his absence, but she hadn’t imagined it would be so difficult to be in his presence and not hold him in her arms.

It was clear from his expression and parted lips he wished to speak, though his eyes never wavered from her face, and after a moment of poignant silence, he crossed the distance between them and swept her into his arms. “Solas, please-“ 

He knew it was selfish, knew it would only make things worse, but since when had making good decisions ever helped him? His lips cut off what else she might have said, and she melted against him, fingers digging into the material on his back. As much as she wanted answers, somehow, this was better.


End file.
